


Haunted by you

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Bedelia is a woman haunted.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: #HanniBelles2019





	Haunted by you

Bedelia du Maurier was a woman haunted now. She looked over her shoulder each time she awoke and when she sat down to eat she wondered if this would be her last meal.

*  
She gave an interview to Freddie Lounds and soon learned to like the red-haired viper. She spoke of her former lover and how good he had been to her, and how cruel. Those two things were inseparable with him.  
Bedelia recalled how each time they had made love he would talk of Will this, Will that until she wanted to stab Will.  
She hoped he would eat Will, but alas..  
Freddie took all her scorn and tuned it into gold for her readers.  
Bedelia had just signed her own death warrant.

*  
At night she dreamed of a raven stag that walked towards her slowly.  
Its mouth gaped open and out came blood.  
So much blood.

*  
Her punishment was not knowing when or even if they would bother with her. She dined in hell, never knowing if she was to be a main course or a dessert.


End file.
